Ale Ty tego nie zrobiłeś
by Shiyagi
Summary: Są chwile, które ciężko zapomnieć. Są ludzie, o których pamiętamy każdego dnia. Bywają też rzeczy nieprzewidziane, niezrozumiałe. Furihata wie o tym najlepiej. Jednak co ma z tym wspólnego Akashi?


Co do tego ff to krótko i treściwie - pomysł na niego zrodził się w moim umyśle dwa miesiące temu. Bardzo chciałam zrobić akafurałkową przeróbkę słynnego amerykańskiego wiersza ,,O tym czego nie uczyniłeś''. I zaczęłam pisać parę tygodni temu, mając nadzieję, że znajdę w końcu chwilę, by skończyć to, co skończyć bardzo chciałam. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie mogę rzucić tego w kąt i o tym zapomnieć. I wreszcie się udało.  
No, to tyle - wracam kończyć powoli matury i przygotowywać się powoli do kontynuowania Bio.

* * *

 _ **Pamiętasz jak po pierwszym wspólnym meczu myślałem, że o mnie zapomnisz?**_

Mecz z Tobą był jednym z najtrudniejszych, jakie dane mi było przeżyć. Każdy z Pokolenia Cudów był na swój sposób przerażającym przeciwnikiem, jednak tylko Tobie aż strach było w oczy spojrzeć bez obawy o swoje życie. Gdy się skończył i wygraliśmy, poza szczęściem czułem też ulgę – wątpiłem bowiem, że jeszcze kiedyś będę musiał doznać tak stresującego doświadczenia, jak jeden na jeden z tobą. Nawet trochę liczyłem, że nigdy więcej Cię z bliska nie obejrzę. I że o mnie zapomnisz. Ja o tobie raczej nie, ale ty o mnie z pewnością.  
I cholernie się wtedy pomyliłem.  
Pamiętam to, jakby to było wczoraj. Po świętowaniu zwycięstwa wróciłem dosyć późno do domu i już miałem się położyć, gdy nagle zobaczyłem na wyświetlaczu telefonu połączenie od nieznanego numeru.  
\- H-Halo?  
 _\- Dobry wieczór. Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.  
_ Głos po drugiej stronie był tak miękki i łagodny, że nie rozpoznałem na początku osoby dzwoniącej.  
\- N-nie spałem, a-ale.. z kim rozmawiam?  
 _\- Akashi Seijuurou. Wybacz, powinienem się przedstawić od razu.  
_ Moje myśli? Zasadniczo dwie. Pierwsza to taka, że musisz być nietrzeźwy, bo w życiu nie uwierzę, byś był AŻ TAK uprzejmą osobą. To znaczy, coś tam słyszałem że wróciłeś do starej osobowości i w ogóle, ale nie bardzo to ogarniałem i więcej – nadal Ci nie ufałem. No bo kto tam wie, co się czai w tym twoim nie do końca poukładanym umyśle. Druga myśl była znacznie bardziej przerażająca – że chcesz się zemścić za swoją przegraną, a zaczniesz ode mnie, bo.. widziałeś na własne oczy na boisku, jak bardzo się Ciebie boję .  
\- E.. Ten.. J-ja wiem o co ci chodzi i nie dam się zastraszyć! Jak chcesz się mścić, to po prostu z nami wygraj w przyszłym roku! To znaczy nie, znowu wygramy, ale i tak.. !  
 _\- Proszę?  
_ W tamtym momencie byłem bliski zlania łóżka, ze strachu, że mogłem Cię zirytować.  
\- Znaczy, ja ci nie grożę, ani nic, nie bierz tego do sie..  
 _\- Wystarczy. Nie wiem, jakie masz wyobrażenie na mój temat, ale uwierz mi – nie miałem zamiaru cię zastraszać_.  
\- T-to o co chodzi?  
 _\- Za stadionem znalazłem twoją legitymację uczniowską. Chcę ci ją oddać, więc poprosiłem Tetsuyę o twój numer. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz?  
_ I tym rozbroiłeś mnie kompletnie. Zgodziłem się z Tobą zobaczyć, bo w zasadzie i tak nie miałem innego wyjścia, a legitymację chciałem odzyskać. Choć nie rozumiałem, dlaczego po prostu nie oddałeś jej do biura rzeczy znalezionych, bo przecież i tak bym się tam potem po nią zgłosił.  
Nieco później mi to wyjaśniłeś, i znów mnie rozbroiłeś – chciałeś mnie poznać bliżej. Tylko tyle.  
A ja myślałem, jak kretyn, że o mnie zapomnisz.

 ** _Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś_ _._**

* * *

 _ **Pamiętasz, jak wyznałeś, co do mnie czujesz, a ja kazałem ci zaczekać i myślałem, że mnie zabijesz?**  
_

Nasze relacje na początku wyglądały całkiem zwyczajnie, to znaczy, byliśmy trochę takimi kumplami na odległość, co jakiś czas dzwoniącymi do siebie późną nocą. Pamiętam, jak na początku musiałem się przemóc, by odebrać bez strachu o swoje życie.. Ale po wielokrotnym powtórzeniu mi ,,Uwierz mi, nie gryzę'' wreszcie się przemogłem. Bo rzeczywiście, nie gryzłeś. A w zasadzie nawet okazałeś się całkiem przyjazną osobą. Nie taki diabeł zły jak go malują, co?  
Po pewnym czasie nawet zaczęliśmy się spotykać, i to też w niewinny sposób – albo ty pomagałeś mi z matmą u mnie w domu, bo byłem z niej beznadziejny, albo chodziliśmy na burgery, których na początku nie umiałeś jeść, albo graliśmy.. to ostatnie było całkiem stresującym przeżyciem, bo zawsze wytykałeś mi moje błędy. Ktoś by zapytał – skoro tak, to pewnie przestaliście szybko grać razem?  
Właśnie nie. Bo jestem typem człowieka, który uczy się na swoich błędach – twoje wskazówki wykorzystywałem, i stawałem się coraz lepszy. Początkowo robiłem to dla siebie. A potem.. potem próbowałem nie dopuścić do siebie myśli, że chciałem się polepszyć, żebyś mnie chwalił. Bo to było dla mnie dziwne. Ale teraz nie ma co tego ukrywać – chciałem. W końcu nie mogłem wyrzucić z myśli i pamięci ani twoich pochwał, ani Ciebie.  
Potem, po pewnym czasie, zaczepiła mnie dziewczyna, która kiedyś podobała mi się tak bardzo, że dołączyłem dla niej do klubu koszykówki. Wyraziła chęć umawiania się ze mną. Powinienem się ucieszyć. A co zrobiłem? Odmówiłem jej, głowiąc się w drodze do domu, dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłem. A dobrze wiedziałem.  
Nie mogłem się z nią umawiać, mając w głowie wyłącznie Ciebie. Chociaż usilnie wmawiałem sobie, że to dlatego, że mam szkołę, treningi, spotkania z tobą i przez to nie miałbym dla niej czasu, i dlatego. Bzdura.  
Wiedziałem, że muszę zatrzymać każdy zalążek uczucia, jaki może się pojawić, bo przecież mnie odrzucisz. Jesteś ideałem pod każdym względem, to wiedziałem na pewno, znając już twoją prawdziwą stronę. Po co ci ktoś taki jak ja? Zwyczajny, niewyróżniający się, przeciętny we wszystkim, i przede wszystkim.. mężczyzna. Byłeś synem bogatej rodziny, często mi mówiłeś, że jeśli nie znajdziesz sobie dziewczyny, to ojciec zacznie ci jej szukać za Ciebie. To okropne uczucie, gdy twoja płeć stanowi przeszkodę..  
I z taką myślą zacząłem cię unikać, wymawiać się brakiem czasu, udawać, że jestem strasznie zajęty, czasem nawet nie odbierałem, mimo, że bardzo chciałem. Właśnie po to, by nie dopuścić do siebie choćby tego zalążka uczucia.  
Myślałem, że mi się uda. I nagle ktoś wybił mi o drugiej w nocy okno kamieniem.  
\- Zgłupiałeś?! – wydarłem się na Ciebie, gdy już zbiegłem na dół.  
\- Powiedz, zrobiłem ci coś?  
Stanąłem jak wryty. On myślał, że jest winny?!  
\- Proszę?  
\- Zrobiłem ci coś, że tak mnie ignorujesz? Tylko nie kłam.  
\- Nie, nic.. – ja musiałem dojść do ładu sam ze sobą. Nie byłeś niczemu winny.  
Po prostu to nie twoja wina, że niefortunnie obiektem moich uczuć została osoba, której nigdy nie mógłbym mieć.  
\- To boli, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?  
\- P-podejrzewam..  
\- Domyśliłeś się, prawda?  
\- C-czego?  
\- Że nie jesteś dla mnie tylko przyjacielem.  
Momentalnie opadła mi wtedy szczęka. I gdybym cofnął się w czasie, odpowiedziałbym ci coś innego, i na pewno nie z takim wyrzutem..  
\- Jak to nie?!  
\- Kouki, nic już nie mogę na to poradzić. Jeśli nie czujesz do mnie tego samego, to proszę, pogódź się chociaż z tym, co czuję ja. I mi odpowiedz, bo nie mogę ani czekać, ani dłużej cierpieć z powodu braku kontaktu z Tobą.  
Podobnie gdybym cofnął się w czasie, zgodziłbym się od razu. Przecież czułem do Ciebie to samo.  
Niestety w przeszłości byłem kretynem, zresztą przecież wiesz.  
I ku twojemu zdziwieniu poprosiłem cię, byś zaczekał, bo muszę to przemyśleć. Jak ja się wtedy wystraszyłem.. Na czole pękła ci żyłka, zauważyłem to, do tego tak powoli podniosłeś rękę..  
Krótko mówiąc myślałem, że mnie uderzysz. Albo zamordujesz na miejscu. Ze złości, że nie dostałeś jasnej odpowiedzi.

 ** _Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś.  
_ _Po prostu pogłaskałeś mnie po głowie._**

* * *

 ** _Pamiętasz, jak zgodziłem się trzy dni później i od tej pory popełniałem całą serię błędów, i myślałem, że w końcu mnie rzucisz?_**

Przemyślałem sprawę, uderzyłem pięćdziesiąt trzy razy głową w drzwi (liczyłem), i po tych trzech dniach spotkałem się z Tobą, by Cię przeprosić, że musiałeś czekać, i by Ci powiedzieć trzy proste słowa – ja Ciebie też. Nie pokazałeś tego za bardzo po sobie, ale dziś już wiem, że bardzo Cię to ucieszyło.  
I tak się zaczął ten nasz dziwny związek. Dziwny, bo na początku to tak w ogóle musieliśmy się pogodzić z tym, co nawzajem do siebie czujemy. Dziwny, bo nie było nam łatwo się przemóc, by nawet w ciemnej ulicy choć trzymać się za ręce. Dziwny, bo osobą, która zainicjowała pierwszy pocałunek, byłem ja. Nie ty, jak każdy mógłby się spodziewać. Niechcący się na Ciebie przewróciłem, niechcący obtłukłem Ci zęby i niechcący Cię pocałowałem. Znaczy, to ostatnie akurat trochę chcący. Tak wyszło. Nawet nie byłeś zły, tylko stwierdziłeś, że w takim razie każdy następny pierwszy raz wyjdzie z twojej strony. I tak oczywiście było, panie absolutny.  
Inną rzeczą, która w zasadzie nie była dziwna, a smutna, było to, że nie mogłem ogłosić wszem i wobec, że ze sobą jesteśmy. Ty tak samo. A najchętniej powiedzielibyśmy o tym całemu światu. Który oczywiście nic by nie zrozumiał, i pewnie uznałby to za obrzydliwe. Ale nie przejmowałem się tym aż tak bardzo. W końcu to ty nauczyłeś mnie, że miłość nie jest niczym obrzydliwym.  
Co do serii błędów.. Chryste panie. Już zacząłem się przygotowywać, że w pewnym momencie będziesz miał dość. Po tylu nieodebranych telefonach.. Po tym, jak cię odtrącałem, gdy próbowałeś mnie przytulić publicznie.. Po tym, gdy podczas Pucharu Zimowego chciałeś mi uścisnąć rękę, a ja cię zignorowałem, bojąc się, że ktoś źle to odbierze.. Albo po tym, jak po kolacji zrzygałem się na twoją cholernie drogą marynarkę. Albo po tym, jak cię poprosiłem, żebyś nie mówił do mnie przy ludziach po imieniu. Niby pierdoły, ale jednak dla Ciebie – bardzo bolesne sprawy.  
To śmieszne. Bałem się, że ludzie mnie odtrącą z twojego powodu, a nie bałem się, że odtrącisz mnie ty. W pewnym momencie jednak dostrzegłem, że miałeś do tego święte prawo. Po tym wszystkim i wielu innych rzeczach..

 ** _Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś._**

* * *

 ** _Pamiętasz, jak się bałem pierwszego razu z tobą, bo myślałem, że przesadzisz?_**

Przypomnijmy logikę świata – jeśli masz osobę, którą kochasz, i jesteś z nią długo, o czym zaczynasz myśleć?  
O tym, że chcesz być bliżej tej osoby niż ktokolwiek inny. I nie inaczej to działało u nas, choć bałem się cholernie, jak to będzie wyglądać, bo.. No, w wielu rzeczach się łudziłem, ale nie w tym, że to ja będę górą. Od początku było wiadomo, że to Ty przejmiesz kontrolę. Tutaj nawet nie miałem co liczyć na twoją łaskę i zmianę zdania.  
W życiu tyle nie czytałem co wtedy. To nie to, że nie przepadałem za książkami czy czasopismami, od czasu do czasu? Nie ma sprawy, ale do mola książkowego było mi bardzo daleko.  
To aż przykre, że w okresie zainteresowania czytelnictwem najwięcej czytanej przeze mnie literatury dotyczyło stosunków homoseksualnych. Ale prawdziwe.  
Musiałem wiedzieć, co mnie czeka. I w pewnym momencie zacząłem się obawiać. Wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz, że chcesz, żeby było mi dobrze, ale znałem też twoją skłonność do przesady i niechęć do sprzeciwu.. I bałem się, że swój pierwszy raz będę wspominał cholernie źle.  
Musiałeś się nieźle zdziwić, gdy zaraz po tym, jak ściągnąłeś ze mnie koszulkę, sięgnąłem pod łóżko i niemalże rzuciłem w Ciebie pudełkiem wypełnionym prezerwatywami i lubrykantami.  
Mało tego, nie dość, że rzuciłem, to jeszcze.. dosyć odważnie jak na sytuację stwierdziłem, że albo tego użyjesz, albo w tej chwili przestajemy.  
Zaśmiałeś mi się w twarz i wyciągnąłeś z torby swoje pudełeczko wypełnione identyczną zawartością. Nie przejąłeś się też zbytnio moimi słowami, choć kiedyś za grożenie Ci byłbyś skłonny mnie zamordować.  
\- Kouki, chyba nie myślałeś, że przyjdę nieprzygotowany? Przecież jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą chciałbym skrzywdzić.  
Po czym zwyczajnie pocałowałeś mnie w czoło.  
\- W jakikolwiek sposób.  
Przez bardzo długi czas myślałem, że przesadzisz.

 ** _Ale ty tego nie zrobiłeś._**

* * *

 _ **Pamiętasz, jak robiłeś plany na przyszłość i myślałem, że będę ich częścią?**  
_

Czuję prawie jakby to było wczoraj. Mieliśmy dwadzieścia lat i cztery lata związku za sobą. Nasze uczelnie zorganizowały wspólnie wyjazd na tydzień w góry, więc naturalnie jednej nocy wymknęliśmy się z pensjonatu i poszliśmy na sam szczyt, nie bacząc nawet na ból nóg czy niewyspanie. Po prostu uznałeś, że na szczycie jest dużo lepszy widok na niebo, i że ja też muszę to zobaczyć. Ufałem Ci jak nikomu innemu na tym świecie, więc w tej sprawie także nie miałem obiekcji.  
Gdy już tam dotarliśmy, myślałem, że nogi mi odpadną, więc po prostu położyłem się na trawie i gapiłem na to, na co miałem się gapić. Nie zapominając przy okazji zerknąć na Ciebie.  
Zapytałem cię o coś, czego do dzisiaj będę żałował.  
\- Sei? Co chcesz ze sobą zrobić w przyszłości?  
Wtedy tylko uśmiechnąłeś się słabo, i dopiero potem odpowiedziałeś.  
\- To raczej oczywiste, Kouki. Skończyć studia, znaleźć pracę, żyć. I przynajmniej raz w życiu pojechać na Bali.  
Naturalnie poczułem, że czegoś tu brakuje.  
\- A co ze mną?  
Odwróciłeś wtedy wzrok.  
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Będziesz pracował ze mną. Żył ze mną. I na Bali też pojedziesz ze mną.  
Warto wspomnieć, że byłem nie dość, że kretynem, to do tego cholernie ufnym kretynem. Zakochanym w Tobie kretynem.  
Który uwierzył w największe kłamstwo w twoim życiu. Bo już wtedy musiałeś podejrzewać, co się stanie w przyszłości, innej opcji nie widzę. Ale Cię kochałem, więc dlaczego miałem nie wierzyć? Do tego chciałem być częścią twoich planów.

 _ **Ale nie byłem.**  
 **To pamiętasz? Bo ja pamiętam. I nigdy nie zapomnę.**  
_

* * *

Tak samo jak nie zapomnę tego, jak rok po tym zdarzeniu wróciłem do mieszkania z uczelni i od razu wyczułem, że coś mi tu nie pasuje. W łazience było za mało rzeczy. W przedpokoju było za mało rzeczy. Wszędzie było za mało rzeczy. Czułem, co się święci, więc postanowiłem się rozejrzeć za sygnałem, znakiem, za jakąś odpowiedzią, która powiedziałaby mi, dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś.  
Długo nie musiałem szukać – bo zamiast listu czy czegoś w tym stylu w naszej sypialni znalazłem Ciebie, siedzącego na starannie pościelonym łóżku.  
\- Sei, myślę, że musisz mi coś wytłumaczyć.  
\- A ja myślę, że dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi. I dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest twoja wina.  
\- Tyle to się spodziewam. Chcę tylko znać powód.  
Westchnąłeś krótko, po czym oświadczyłeś mi to:  
\- Mój ojciec o nas wie.  
Z takim spokojem, jakbyś mi mówił, że idziesz sobie zrobić kanapkę.  
\- I dlatego mnie zostawiasz? Sei, to jeden z twoich kiepskich żartów, prawda? Nigdy nie byłeś w tym za dobry.  
\- Nie żartuję.  
\- To w takim razie gdzie się podziało twoje ,,Jestem dorosły, więc zrobię, co uważam''? Gdzie jest twoje ,,Już mnie to nie obchodzi, czy ktoś o nas wie''? Chciałbym też wiedzieć, gdzie są twoje słowa ,,Ojciec nie ma nade mną żadnej władzy'', no gdzie?! I w jaki sposób niby się dowiedział? Bo dobrze kryliśmy się przez pięć lat!  
\- Rzeczywiście, do pewnego momentu nam się udawało. Najwidoczniej gdzieś popełniliśmy błąd.  
\- I przez jeden błąd mnie teraz rzucisz, tak?!  
\- Nie. To nie dlatego.  
\- To powiedz mi w końcu, do cholery, czemu!  
I wtedy pierwszy raz w życiu podniosłeś na mnie głos do tego stopnia.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć?! Zagroził mi, że jeśli się nie rozstaniemy, to dopilnuje, żebyś cierpiał do końca życia! Wiem, do czego jest zdolny! Wiem, co zrobił z moim życiem, i wiem, co może zrobić z twoim!  
\- A-Ale.. Przecież..  
\- Mnie też jest ciężko. Nie utrudniaj mi tego, Kouki. Dobrze wiesz, że dla Ciebie.. dla Ciebie zrobię wszystko, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że muszę się usunąć.  
Nie chciałeś tego przedłużać, wiedziałem o tym.  
O tym, że nie ma sensu padać na kolana, płakać, błagać, żebyś mnie nie zostawiał, też wiedziałem. Ale i tak to zrobiłem. Tonący brzytwy się chwyta, nie?  
Więc ja próbowałem zrobić wszystko, żebyś tylko się zlitował. Żebyś mnie nie zostawiał, nie przekreślił pięciu lat, nie pozwolił na to, żeby twój ojciec zrobił z twoim życiem, co uważa, nie pozwolił na to, żeby ktoś odebrał ci prawo do szczęścia.  
Ale byłeś nieugięty. Pogłaskałeś mnie po policzku ostatni raz i powiedziałeś, że robisz to dla mnie.  
Miałeś całkowicie odejść, jednak najprawdopodobniej przewidziałeś, co się może ze mną stać, jeśli zostanę sam. Krótko po twoim wyjściu przyszedł Kuroko, wtajemniczony we wszystko i poproszony o pilnowanie mnie tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Podobno nawet chciałeś mu za to zapłacić, ale odmówił.  
Długo mi zajęło dojście do siebie. Ale w końcu mi się udało. Choć nadal nie do tego stopnia, by kogoś pokochać tak, jak kochałem Ciebie. Do tego raczej nigdy nie będę zdolny. Odebrałeś mi tę możliwość.  
Doszły mnie słuchy, że się żenisz. Źle mi z tym. Nawet nie dlatego, że osobą, którą stanie przy twoim boku przed ołtarzem nie będę ja.  
Jest mi z tym źle dlatego, że wiem, że nie robisz tego z własnej woli, że nie jesteś i nie będziesz szczęśliwy.  
Ale wiesz co?

 ** _Nawet jeśli nie pamiętasz tego wszystkiego, to zapamiętaj choć jedno.  
Zawsze będę na Ciebie czekał.  
Zawsze._**


End file.
